Ethereal Whisper
by Fallen-Existence
Summary: The Wind, the element we always encounter & the eye before written history. What would happen if 2 people from afar perception stumbles on something very important to it, would it be the end? or is it just a new beginning? DMHG.
1. Beauty does Exist

**Ethereal Whisper**

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Harry Potter. Nonetheless, the only thing I would say I own is my characters added to this fictitious story.

Summary: The wind, the element we always encounter and the eyes before written history. Time has come to reveal their existence to two people with afar perception. Is it also the time to realize what they truly feel for one another?

**Chapter 1 – Beauty does Exist**

It was the last day of autumn, Hermione stood by a tree with a single leaf clinging on it. The air was cool and refreshing, yet there was something in the wind that seemed so different… It was as if it was alive. The last leaf from the tree gave in at last, as the forceful wind blew harder than it ever did making the leaf fall bit by bit.

Hermione stood straight glancing at the widened water across her eyes.

Hermione giggled as though thinking something else. The sight was spectacular, everything seemed so perfect. When the wind touched the blue water it revealed another magnificent sight. It revealed the waves, calm and peaceful ones.

Leaves from every tree in view danced stylishly with the wind. Everywhere you look seemed to be a ballroom of dancing leaves. The vigorous breeze created a somewhat 'mini twister', a twister of leaves. The leaves that where brought by the wind, as if levitated with some kind of enchantment, swirled in circles like pixies gesturing its wand for some magic dust. The leaves hovered upward, still in circular motion, created more of a twister. A twister-like flourish. Magical as it seemed to be.

She said with a decreasing voice, truly stupefied with one heck of a magic, "E-everything seems so magical, magical in--a different… way…" Mouth dropping, it was the sight of the waves that rushed to come forth to the lakeside. The wind that brushed her tangled hair and the leaves that danced with glee. One's weary heart will be filled in with such aroma of fascination, more than satisfied with the scenic view in sight. No words can ever describe and explain how frozen she had become upon looking the whole scenario. Not a single word, not even one…

"So…calm…" It was all she was able to say, whispering it as though her lips had been forced shut in to stop her from uttering the words. The wind, the sea… it's so fascinating, every corner you turn. It's just like a masterpiece.

"Nature's masterpiece…"

Colors of red, orange and yellow seemed to be washed-out by the dim shades of black, blue and gray showing signs that the night had come. It was telling Hermione that she had been there so long that it was already nightfall. But even so, she stood still just like she had stood there before, straight to the lake. Feeling the air's mystified existence.

"I didn't even notice the time…" She felt that she still wanted to stay and be awed by the spectacle under the dark and gloomy nighttime. But even if it's gloomy out there, she felt that she was secured, as if hugged by somebody who cared for her in total darkness, somewhat invisible in sight yet existing. The feeling returned again as the wind blew hard. Like gentle hands removing the hair from her face. It was a warm touch that made her protected at all cost. It was like somebody enveloped her whole body. It was as if there was someone close to her that made her feel this undefined emotion. Someone she felt she knew. Someone to be the least expected person to care for her. Someone…

-Hermione's POV-

I've never seen any beauty such as this. Maybe I was just so blind to see it. I guess I was too focused on books that I forgot to appreciate nature. Truly, there are many wonders in this world that can never be explained thoroughly by books. You'll just have to see it with your own bare eyes, how mesmerizing things would look like if you'd just appreciate it.

Well, actually… All the things I've ever appreciate are books…

I giggled. Giggled at what? Knowing that I was so dumb not to see all these? 'Whoa waves!' Surely, I sounded like a 5-year-old girl seeing waves for the first time.

This very sight seems so familiar to me as though I've already seen the leaves dancing so glamorously… Think Hermione! When did you see this sight? When? Broomsticks! Yes! Broomsticks… I saw this when we're having a flying lesson with Madam Hooch. I was so scared of flying that my mind was all focused on my broomstick. I barely noticed the leaves that danced as we had that flying lesson. I don't know why I'm so scared of flying but it really gives me goose bumps when I'm on air. Then I realized…

"E-everything seems so magical, magical in--a different… way…" The thought of imagining how things are in this world – may it be the Muggle World or the Wizarding World– it's as if I want to see everything that goes beyond all the existing things. Well, I kind of said it complicatedly… What I mean is I would love to search for other fantastic things. Uhm, like… the water! What could be below it? What kind of sight? What kind of creatures?

Maybe living under it would be a calm feeling or something.

"So …calm…" I whispered.

I continued my thoughts. What about the wind? Wind is the most mysterious thing I can ever think of. They're so mysterious, I can barely describe it.

This is such a masterpiece "Nature's Masterpiece..."

These colors are so eye catchy. Red, orange and yellow turning into shade of black, blue and gray. I've never been awestruck like this before even if we have loads of homework to do. I can manage to do it on time without cramming and surely I never complained for having loads of them.

Oh my… it's already nighttime! I didn't even notice it. The wind… it blew differently now. It's as if it's telling me something. Telling me what? I know I was so stupid for not knowing such beauty does exist. The wind doesn't need to tell me that 'cause I've already figured it out. It's weird. I know I felt this kind of emotion when in front of someone, but I don't know who. Is the wind warning me? Warning me from whom? Warning me from what? I know this is the Wizarding World but can wind communicate to us? Maybe, I had stood here so long. Maybe I'm just drowsy. Is this just my imagination or the wind does express something? All right Hermione, you're really sounding non-sense. I guess I just need a rest that's all. Maybe I should go back to my room to get some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello guys! Well here's my first chapter of my first story. I know there are still lots of corrections you may find visible, so, I'm ready to be corrected... Nobody's perfect! This was already corrected by 3 of my friends... hehehe... see how imperfect i am... I will be glad to receive corrections or even suggestions; at least i know that my story's being read...

Hope you enjoy reading, even though it's still the first chapter...

Special thanks to:

alarice-jade

last-ang3l

UryEz13


	2. Unknown Bruises

**Ethereal Whisper**

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Harry Potter. Nonetheless, the only thing I would say I own is my characters added to this fictitious story. That's it!

Summary: The wind, the element we always encounter and the eyes before written history. Time has come to reveal their existence to two people with afar perception. Is it also the time to realize what they truly feel for one another?

**Chapter 2 – Unknown Bruises**

Hastily, he ran down to the stairs. He was already showered with his sweat. He was sure to be found sprinting down the hall, straight to the field. Then he halted. He was having a hard time catching up his breath. He's already there, the Quidditch Pitch.

"MALFOY!" Somebody shouted so loud as if there's a microphone stuck-up in her throat. "You're an hour late! Do you think you can beat that Potter without having your training!"

"You don't have to shout that loud to call my name, you know!" Draco said sarcastically. "And besides, I already knew I was an hour late. And who told you I was chickening out from Potter? Surely, you still don't know how to respect the 'Captain', don't you?" Draco beamingly smiled upon saying the word 'Captain', thus, pertaining to him.

Draco had become the Slytherin Captain for Quidditch since his 5th Year in Hogwarts. He never missed any training sessions every Saturday, though he always came late. It was as if it's his whole life. The Quidditch Pitch is his home. If it was possible, he would have made the training two days or three days a week. It irritates him so much that the rest of the houses train for Quidditch even if they're no match against Slytherin. But it didn't bother him so much now since his mind is all focused with his broom.

"Off with my broom then…" He said impatiently as he hurriedly hopped on his broomstick and rose up in air. "Oi… Release the SNITCH! C'mon hurry up!" He blurted to the person holding the box of Quidditch Equipments. "Y-Yes, coming…" the brown haired first year mumbled in fear.

"Aren't you supposed to release the ball now? And what's with all that shaking? That's not helping out at all! Cut it OFF and give the SNITCH to me… NOW!" He demanded furiously as he can no longer wait to get a hold of the snitch.

At last, the ball was released. Upon seeing the snitch rise up in mid-air, Draco's broomstick rushed speedily following the snitch. All the other trainees are in great astonishment with Draco's performance that day. He was never as eager as that before. And, he was never found to have a bit of smile on his face. In all direction, Draco tried to keep up with the snitch. And as he tried to keep up with the snitch, all the other people from below him tried to catch up with his movement as well. He was found swirling and circling around the Quidditch Pitch like a roaring eagle catching his prey from above. When the snitch dives, he dives-in as well.

"What the heck happened to that Malfoy?" A fifth year asked curiously to the others beside him. "That, I do not know." Another fifth year answered in wide open mouth. He still can't believe that Draco's aura changed so differently. As if an unknown enchantment has captivated Draco.

Draco's broomstick lowered down to the grounds. "You two." Draco pointed onto the two fifth year player. The two fifth years gawkily glared at each other.

"Us?" one of them blurted out.

"Yes the two of you. Who else would I be talking to? There's no one else in here other than you two. You don't think I was pointing out to those craps over there, right? I'm not stupid to stop in front of you just to call out those freaks that are kilometers away from here. I should've stopped in front of them if I intend to call them out, GET- MY-POINT?" Draco chided them with their stupidity.

"Y-Yes O-Of C-Course…" The two answered in unison.

"Well then…" Draco said beginning his first part. "I want you two to call out the other players, I have something important to announce. I'm feeling a bit fatigued. I'm tired to go there, you know." Draco said while falling unto his tired feet, smirking from behind. The two fifth years have met their eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, what else are you two doing here? Call them now!" The Two fifth years promptly got on their broomsticks to call the other players.

"OH WAIT!" Draco had signaled them to stop for he had forgotten to say something. Slowly, the two hopped off from their broomsticks. "Tell the others that I have an announcement WITHOUT using your broomsticks. They're kilometers away, that'll be a good warm-up for the both of you."

Though confused and angry, the two started to run. Frightened of being shouted and punished by Draco, they just obeyed it and headed towards the others who were a kilometers away from their location.

-Draco's POV-

No way. It's already 2 o' clock. Damn it! Got to hurry up… God, I'm an hour late.

At last… Quidditch Pitch! It feels so good when I'm in the field. But still… I'm an hour late and Snape's gonna kill me. I've been late for 99 times since I was held captain and with this one, I'm making it a hundred.

"MALFOY!"

What the? Who the heck is that? Had that person swallowed a microphone? She sure does shout so loud.

"You're an hour late! Do you think you can beat that Potter without having your training!"

"You don't have to shout that loud to call my name, you know!"

Damn her! Who the heck does she think she is?

"And besides, I already knew I was an hour late. And who told you I was chickening out with Potter? Surely, you still don't know how to respect the Captain, don't you?"

Still no manners. I wonder why she was still here. She's a nobody! She doesn't even belong with the line-up of players of the Slytherin Team. That silly Pansy Parkinson. Why does she keep on bothering me? 'Tsk!' Oh well, enough of her today. It's Saturday and I'm feeling so good, it's as if it's a month ago since I've last played. If it wasn't because of the damn schedule wherein other houses need to train Quidditch as well, Slytherin would have much longer training then. They're still no match for us, though. No match. Even if they train so hard, their firm training won't pave off, we're still going to win. Enough thinking, better start my day right.

On board with my broom and off I go!

I flew up in the air breathing in every bit of the breeze. It's an awesome feeling. Something I've least felt lately.

It's no use having training like this. There's no intensity! Well, look what we've got here. The solution to my Problem!

"Oi… Release the SNITCH! C'mon hurry up!"

This'll be a fun training, real fun… What's taking him so long? That's why I hate beginners. They're so slow and STUPID!

The snitch flew off, right in front of my face…

There goes the snitch. I'm gonna catch it far better than that Potter, far faster than he does. Next time we meet I'll crush him, beat him and I'll give him a hard time catching the snitch. And when that happens, I'll be more famous than Potter!

I've got it! I have the snitch in my hand…

Gotcha! See what I mean? What can you say now Potter!

What the? I guess I need to stop this for a moment.

I told myself as I was lowering my broomstick that I needed a time off. I don't know what's happening but all I know I was tired too soon. I mean, I was already exhausted.

Oh shit! I forgot. I have an announcement to make.

I guess I really need to lower my broom now. I was in great astonishment upon seeing pink linings that seemed to be like wounds… But I didn't remember bumping into anything to make me feel this pain. I don't know if I could ever ride in this situation… What do I do? I have to make that announcement but I'm not going to make it…

Saved By the fifth years!

"You two..."

"Us?" Are they really that dumb?

"Yes the two of you. Who else would I be talking to? There's no one else in here rather than you two. You don't think I'm pointing those craps over there, right? I'm not stupid to stop in front of you and call out those freaks that are kilometers away from here. I should've stopped in front of them if I intend to call them out, GET- MY-POINT?"

Are these two stupid or what? There's nobody in here except them and… ME! The others are far for me to call out. Hypocrites!

"Y-Yes O-Of C-Course…" They answered as if they've seen a ghost or something.

"I want you two to call out the other players, I have something important to announce. I'm feeling a bit fatigued. I'm too tired to go there, you know."

Surely, I'm indeed tired. And it's no joke. So what the hell are they doing staring at me? Don't they think they should be going off by now?

"Well, what else are you two doing here? Call them now!" I shouted, yet again.

What if I… Play a trick on them? I don't always I get to play on fifth years and besides they would benefit from this one, I think…

"Tell the others that I have an announcement WITHOUT using your broomsticks. They're kilometers away, that'll be a good warm-up for the both of you."

I said that correctly. It's indeed a good exercise. But I'm sure they're a bit pissed off.

Ouch! I really don't understand this. What the? Bruises? Where the hell did I get these bruises? Just a while ago I didn't have these and now it's all showing off. It's a perfect lined bruises done by something sharp like a razor or something. And there's so many of them. Where the heck did I get these? I have no idea where these came from.

No idea. ..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! Ended another chapter... Hope you guys find it interesting to read although I'm not yet getting into the point, well you know... hehehe... sighs I hope I did it right this time... anyway, I added a few characters of my own and named it 'cause I needed a little back-up... ahahaha... few mysteries are now unfolding... so till the next chapter! More mysteries would pop-out...! READ AND REVIEW!


	3. In My Arms

**Ethereal Whisper**

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Harry Potter. Nonetheless, the only thing I would say I own is my characters added to this fictitious story. That's it!

Summary: The wind, the element we always encounter and the eyes before written history. Time has come to reveal their existence to two people with afar perception. Is it also the time to realize what they truly feel for one another?

**Chapter 3 – In my arms**

"Hey, why are you guys running off like that?" A black haired man said in utter confusion, "Draco… sent… us…here…" The blonde fifth year said as he try to catch up with his breath. "You could've just used your broom you know; it'll be much easier and faster that way." A boy with glasses explained, "Yes… We… know… but… Draco… told… us… not… to…" The other blue-eyed fifth year huffed, falling down to the ground in great exhaustion.

"What the hell's wrong with him now?"

"Now, now… He won't be letting you run off like that if there's nothing important he would be telling us, would he?" A sixth year student named Crimson Chefflaur told the others, as if he knew Draco Malfoy very well.

"And a good reason why he does that to both of you…" added Tanisha Grivenns.

"I agree with you both. So what is he up to now?" asked Kiana Silverlake.

"He said there's an important announcement he had to make." The blonde haired fifth year said as he regained his breath.

"He let us do this because he said he was tired. But he could have let us use our broom…" The blue-eyed boy said in weakened voice.

"What would that Malfoy be thinking?" The boy with glasses sighed, "Oh well, I guess we really need to go there and meet him face to face to know what he's up to. In fact, he's our captain."

Up in the sky, the other players rode their broomsticks, including the two fifth years. They rushed toward where Draco Malfoy was sitting. They landed on the ground as leisurely as a leaf falling down from a tree.

"What took you so long?" Draco said coolly.

"It would've been fast if you let them use their broom you know!" A pug-faced girl whined.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you, YOU-KNOW!" he said irritably.

"So what are you going to announce?" Another seventh year said to change the topic.

"Well, Professor Sn…" Draco started but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"MALFOY! MALFOY!" A voice from behind called out.

A black shadow rose from behind. His silky, long, black hair glimmered in amidst of the night. His pale white face is good to be seen in his pure black robe. He was running so fast with a seemingly annoyed look.

"P-Professor S-Snape…" He uttered with rickety voice.

Now what? I was just supposed to tell them the announcement. He didn't just come here to reprimand me of not saying so, didn't he? And as a matter of fact, where in Merlin's World did he find out I forgot to tell them?

"Draco, the practices have been cancelled." Draco's face was as though flushed in a toilet.

'What cancelled? I was hoping to announce that great event, and it has been cancelled? Shoot! I was really hoping for this day to come and they take it back so sudden. Now, this is the most gruesome day of my dreadful life!' Draco mumbled to himself.

"What!" All of the Slytherin players yelled in unison, perplexed though.

"There's more practice?" The boy with glasses asked the others.

"Well, I was just about to tell you ALL about those stuff, but… he… I mean Professor Snape already announced it himself…" Draco mumbled in the corner.

"It would be much better if you've forgotten to say that. Just a day of practice makes dung out of me!" Another voice exclaimed in wide bewilderment.

Snape arched an eyebrow down to Draco, who was now looking pale, "You-Did-not-tell-them?" Snape said with every word clearly been addressed to Draco.

"W-Well, I-I was just supp…" Draco was cut by the 'Sshh!' of Snape. "But you still didn't!" Snape's voice is in now great anger. "Enough blabbering, at least I've corrected you now that it-is-CANCELLED! No more additional practices for this month." All of their faces are rejoicing as if Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall announced that tests have been all cancelled. Except for Draco, he seems to be so disappointed.

"Enough training and head back to your dormitories, it's late in the evening. Go on now." Snape Ordered.

"Right." Draco just whispered as he got up to his feet.

As he was walking out of the Quidditch Pitch, he noticed that all his bruises just a while ago have been washed away. He looked at it for the second time; there were no marks of having any contusion. It's as if nothing had happened. His heart began pounding so hard that he was having a hard time breathing. He didn't know what's going on. He hasn't got any clue about those bruises showing up then disappearing without him knowing how and why. He was scared at that moment. It really scared the shit out of him. He started moving slower. With every step he made, he could hear his heart pounding out aloud. For the first time, he felt nervous and confused in his whole god damn life. He raised his chin up, closed his eyes and breathed out a loud sigh. At the moment he saw light upon opening his eyes…

'My head's getting heavier. I don't think I could reach the common room at this state.' Hermione said to herself.

_Ouch! _

"Who goes there?" A girl looked around, searching for any shadows in that gloomy night.

She looked around but seaw no one. She continued walking, now, being much more awake.

"Surely, that made me wake up!" She boasted.

A pierced line was seen in her arm. Fresh blood was dripping from it. She didn't know who did that or… is it really someone who did that to her? There's nobody to be seen there. That night was clear, it's as if hundreds of wands with 'Lumos' in it lit the way. So if anyone threw anything at all, she could've seen it.

It was dripping red all over Hermione's arm. She was now in panic. Who in the world would do such act especially at that moment?

"When I get my hands of whoever or whatever he or it is… I'll shred him into pieces!" She cried in threatening voice.

She wrapped her wounds with her handkerchief and walked straightly. She was in pain at that second. She raised her head, closed her eyes and sighed the pain out of her. At the moment she opened her eyes…

"GRANGER?"

"MALFOY?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Both of them carried a confused face knowing they had called out each others name at the SAME time and asked the SAME question at the SAME time.

They stood parallel to each other at about 10 kilometers away.

Draco forgot that Quidditch extra practices have been cancelled and that his bruises were gone. He was just staring directly to Hermione, and then he smirked.

Hermione lost track of the pain she was feeling a while ago. She was just in immense disgust upon seeing Draco right in front of him.

_Silence…_

Hermione gazed to see how far the entrance door is, just as Draco did too.

'Where does this Malfoy think he's going? Is he going in MY direction? No way! I'll be heading to the entrance door of the school and he won't probably go there… Beside, all this thing seeing him at this time already is a grand COINCIDENCE!' Hermione thought.

'Did I just see Granger look past to where I'll be heading? Is… Is she going in MY direction? I don't need to ask that because I'd already figured it out. Silly Granger… Does she think she could get pass through a Malfoy like this? She better think well again of me…' said Draco to himself, looking straight to were Hermione was.

They both looked at each other, knowing they are both going to the same direction. Hermione took her first step, still looking right into Draco's eyes. Draco stepped in as well, his eyes still focused into Hermione's.

'He's really going in MY way! Ooh… He is such a Day wrecker! If you're playing a game on me Malfoy, think twice because this Granger will put shame on your face afterwards.' exclaimed Hermione in her thoughts.

'So, you wanna play game on me, huh? Let's get this on! Malfoy versus Granger. This'll be a fun match, more interesting than catching off that snitch!' Draco just said to himself, with a smile playing on his lips.

Hermione started to walk faster and faster then she was running just as Draco did so. Now, the entrance door is what they're focused on. The entrance door was 30 kilometers away from their previous position.

'You think you can beat me Malfoy? You're way WRONG! I'll show that even Ican trounce you, even if you're the captain of your what-so-ever team!' Hermione shouted to herself.

'What do you think you're doing Granger? You don't think you can beat me, don't you! Presuming girls nowadays just don't know where to place themselves. Well here's a tip Granger, don't be! After this, I'll just be seeing you weeping your tears because of your defeat!' thought Draco as he smirked to Hermione.

The distance decreased. It was now 15 – 13 – 10 kilometers away. They were speeding up. With every moment they could, they would look to each other then look again to the door. It's only 9, no, 8 kilometers away and Draco's in lead.

See what I mean Granger! Better give off or you'll be in great disgrace. I'm the captain of the Slytherin team. Surely I'm physically fit unlike you… who is only mentally fed up!

Hermione sprinted down to catch up with Draco. There are only 7… 6 kilometers away and Hermione's just behind Draco. She moved right beside Draco and she looked him into the eyes. Draco is losing his concentration and Hermione's taking the opportunity. She's now in lead.

'Beat that! Told yah I'm too good to be so damn true. Who's winning now? Well, well, well… I never thought you would go by this far. At least you broke my BEST expectation of you. You've gone so far now, I'll beat you MALFOY! I'll go first. You'll never run pass through me! Never!' thought Hermione as she arched an eyebrow to Draco.

5… 4… 3…2…

_Crash!_

She slipped.

Hermione fell from her back. Draco caught Hermione in the nick of time because if he didn't… she would have been in tragic position.

Hermione, was now in Draco's muscular arms.

Draco's right foot is slightly bent, supporting Hermione's back. His right hand was curled in Hermione's shoulder and his left hand was embracing her.

Hermione's right hand is on Draco's shoulder and her left hand is placed in Draco's left arm.

Their eyes affixed.

Hermione's hair was brought by the wind as it was blown towards their location. Leaves tumbled in their direction. The moon's light shone majestically. The music of the wind surrounded the whole scenario, it was all that one could ever hear. The Music of the wind…

Heart pounding...

Them, only them in that beautifully lit night...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Sorry guyz for the long time waiting... Busy... Yah know! Preparing for College is really a tough one... as well as graduating... hehe... again... Sorry for that!

So here's the third chapter...

hope you enjoy reading!

Thanks for my friends who corrected some of my mistakes… hehehe… namely… last-ang3l, UrEyez3 and alarice-jade… Read their stories, they're so cool writers!


	4. Misunderstanding

**Ethereal Whisper**

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Harry Potter. Nonetheless, the only thing I would say I own is my characters added to this fictitious story.

Summary: The wind, the element we always encounter and the eyes before written history. Time has come to reveal their existence to two people with afar perception. Is it also the time to realize what they truly feel for one another?

**Chapter 4 – Misunderstanding**

"Where could that Hermione be? Its way past bedtime now…" A red haired boy exclaimed with extreme concern.

He went up to the Gryffindor dormitory to check on her but there was no sign of Hermione being there. He quickly went up to the common room made especially for the Head Boy and the Head Girl, He uttered the password to enter the special common room, but Hermione's nowhere to be found. Confused and worried as he is now, he didn't even notice that Professor Mcgonagall was right in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley, is everything okay?" The professor asked mulishly.

"Where is she? Where? Where?" Ron continuously whispered to himself as if Mcgonagall wasn't there.

"Mister Weasley!" The Professor now shouted.

"Pro-Professor!" Surprised, he was. "I am asking if everything is alright?" She repeated her question in a much annoyed voice.

"Uhm… Pro-Professor… uhm… did you see… uhm… Hermione?" Ron said as though he didn't think he said it right.

"Oh is that so, I'm sorry but I didn't…" Mcgonagall responded. He just nodded and went straight ahead still eager to find Hermione.

After the surprise meeting with Mcgonagall, Ron made his way down the stairs still looking for Hermione and then he went down the entrance door of the school.

Surprised to what he saw in the entrance gate, Ron bellowed as he came walking towards the gate, "MALFOY! You get your filthy hands off of her!"

"R -- Ron…?" Hermione whispered shakily.

"What the hell's you're problem Weasley?" Draco said arching an eyebrow to Ron.

"What's my problem? You get off of her! What the hell are you doing with her? Is that a part of your devilish plans, huh? To make Hermione fall for you and… and then that's the time when you can kill her with your bare hands?" Ron yelled to Draco.

"What!" Draco questioned shockingly.

"Ron, stop it – it's… it's not what you thin…" But before Hermione could end up her sentence Ron came pulling her hands to get her away from Draco.

"Hermione, don't worry I'll make this asshole pay for what he did to you." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No Ron you don't unde…" Hermione tried to explain but before she could a powerful punch landed on Draco's face. Draco fell down on his knees as the punch landed on his face. Painful as it was, blood dripped from Draco's left cheek.

"You stay away from her! You son of a bitch! Once you get your grimy hands on her again I'll—I'll tear you into pieces! MALFOY!" Ron flushed red in anger yet still holding Hermione's hands with his. Hermione let loose and made her way to Draco.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Are you picking up some fight? Huh? Weasel!" Draco shrieked. But before Ron could say anything again, Draco released a powerful punch down to Ron's face.

"You know what Weasley, you're dumber than I thought you were!" added Draco, sharply.

Ron, now lying on the ground - bleeding, thundered a fuming eye and raised his wand right into Draco's neck, ready to arm any charm.

"C'mon Weasley, do it, Now! Guess you're really a coward after all." Draco's laughs are clearly heard that silent night.

"Ron! Don't do it." Hermione begged Ron not to do so.

"C'mon Wealey! Let's see what you've got." Draco challenged Ron. A moment of silence broke out between the three then suddenly a glimmering red light hit somebody, it was Draco, Ron did do it… He hexed Draco.

Hermione's voice surfaced as she came rushing towards him, Draco. She leaned down to Draco seeing if he's okay after that charm thing Ron had cast.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Hermione asked Draco. "I'm fine! What you need to worry about here is your friend!" He answered teasingly. Ron's face envelops a look of confusion as if he doesn't know what to do or what to think.

"He really did it, damn!" Draco wailed from the excruciating pain he received from the hex done by Ron.

"Let me take a look at it." Hermione insisted to help but Draco looks like he doesn't need any aid especially coming from her, Hermione.

"What's this all about?" Ron said, confused.

"Ron why did you do it? Why did you curse Malfoy?." She said plainly. "Ron! Don't turn your back on me. I just want to explain everything. It's not what you seem to think it is. Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to reach Ron who is walking away from her.

"Doesn't LOOK like what it seems? Then what is this all about? That you're just playing me around like one of your dumb toys! Is that it? 'Cause my head can't think positively right now. You know what? All that I know is that your flirting with Draco Malfoy and that you've turned your back on us. That, that Malfoy had bought you that's why you're so god damn good with him! Am I Right? Huh? Granger! And…"

"And what else Ron? That I am an untrustworthy friend of yours and that since from the beginning I really deserve no one as friend, or should I say, I don't deserve you and Harry and Ginny as my friend? Is that what you're going to say?" Hermione's hurt to what Ron has said to her, she just wanted to explain that's all but Ron takes it so seriously.

"Is… Is that what you think about me? Behind all the years we've been friends, is that how you think I am?" said Hermione with tears falling down from her cheeks. "You still really don't know me, don't you Ron?"

Hermione ran as fast as she could, far away from Ron.

"I guess your caring stuff didn't work out, huh Weasel?" said Draco hoarsely.

Ron gave Draco a scowl for an answer before he backed out of him.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked quizzically. Hermione didn't seem to be in the mood to have a talk about what happened.

"Alright, just stay here in my room for tonight. You seem totally upset!" comforted Ginny.

Instead of Hermione staying in the common room specially made for the Head Boy and Head Girl, she just spent her whole night in Ginny's room, crying.

"He's so mean!" Hermione said still not stopping from crying.

"Maybe he was just so worried about you." Ginny answered haughtily.

"Worried? Is that how he defines worrying? Screaming at me saying I… I am some hooker?" Hermione chided as she wiped her tears.

"He did not!" said Ginny surprisingly.

"He didn't exactly say that I am a hooker... But… but that was what he meant to say!" Hermione yelled out aloud.

"Calm down 'Mione, calm down… stop crying. Everything would soon be okay. I'll talk to him and see what I can do, just sleep it all out tonight." Said Ginny, a bit worried.

The whole night was quiet and calm. You can easily hear even the tiniest noise that night. Everyone's fast asleep except for Harry and Ron, still awake and having some serious discussions.

"You should've first listened to her. Maybe it wasn't really what you think it is, Ron" Harry tried to explain.

"But if you would have seen it!" Ron took a deep breath. "I don't know what else to think Harry… I don't know…" He added.

"Look Ron, what you've said to 'Mione's not right… it's never been right." Harry said problematically.

"I know! I know! Just help me out okay? What do I do now? She's totally mad at me…" said Ron as he sits down on the couch. "I really didn't mean it at all; I never meant what I said. I was just… so worried about her, seeing that she was in Malfoy's arms. I thought that Malfoy's doing something with Hermione and…"

"And you freaked out?" continued Harry.

"Alright! Alright! I Freaked-Out." Ron admitted.

There was a moment of silence before Harry stood and asked Ron, "So, what do you plan to do?"

"Apologize." Ron said looking at Harry.

"You should be!" added Harry.

Two days have passed and Ron still hasn't apologized to Hermione. And for those days, doing her job as Head Girl is being affected. Hermione didn't even try to talk to Ron, not even to look at him. She didn't even bother even if they're sharing the same room, she just… does what she has to and pretend Ron wasn't even there. Ron on the other hand, is trying his best to apologize to Hermione, but every time he tries, he was just being ignored.

It's again nighttime, the Head Boy and the Head Girl will have to make their rounds, together yet again.

"Hermione…" Ron said in hushed tone. "Hermione…" He repeated, but Hermione didn't even bother she keeps on walking, just doing her job and nothing more.

"Hermione…" There goes Ron again. "Hermione…" Ron said all over again, for the nth time until Hermione got really pissed off, "What? What? WHAT?" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, I just want to apologize… I'm really sorry for being such a crap. I--- I didn't mean to say those to you. I mean, that wasn't what I really wanted to… uhm… say. I was just so god damn worried about you. Who wouldn't? You-You're with Malfoy and… and I was just so concerned about you." apologized Ron. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me 'Mione…"

"Tell me Ron, did all those things you said about me are…"

"True? No Hermione it's just that… I thought that you and Malfoy are doing something… bad."

"Well you could've first listen to me before you did all those foolish things. Then maybe all these things would've happened. If it wasn't because of you being so childish we wouldn't at least be in this kind of situation!" Hermione reprimanded Ron.

"I know, Harry said the same thing. I should've… listen to you. I'm really, really sorry 'Mione. I don't know what else to do just for you to accept my apology. I'm so sorry!" Ron mean what he say, you could see it through his eyes.

"Alright, Friends?" she asked putting a little smile on her face.

"'Mione…" Ron hugged Hermione ever so tightly as if he doesn't want Hermione to go ever again. "Friends…" He added, smiling.

Hermione and Ron were cut off by a sudden noise coming from the library.

"What was that?" She said curiously. "I don't know. Seems like it's coming from the library." Ron shrugged. "Let's go check it out." He signaled.

The two hurried to the library to catch whoever was in there. As soon as they reached the library, they quietly scanned the whole library to see what had happened.

"Ron, we should separate or else it would take too much of our time. You head towards the east, to where the library tables are, I'll head towards the restricted area. C'mon." Hermione instructed Ron. "Okay!" He said in reply.

Ron started checking shelf by shelf as quietly as possible. Hermione started checking as well. She directly went to the restricted area to check if there's any student trying to get in.

"_Hermione…" _a voice called out. Hermione hastily look on her left side to see who was calling her and to her surprise she found something, something lying on the ground… a book.

"The Elementals." Hermione read the title of the book from the front page.

"_Hermione…" _the voice called out once again, this time Hermione was sure it wasn't Ron. She stood up and continuously looked to her side again and again as the voice continuously called out to her.

"_Hermione…" _It called out. Hermione could feel that the voice was whispering right through her ears but how come there was no one behind her? She could hear it circling her, the voice, calling her name. She could clearly hear it was calling her name, but who is it? Why? You could hear her trembling breathing,

"Who-Who are… you?" She whispered shakily, but the voice just continuously called out her name, all over again. Her vision's blurring out, she was dizzy, and she fell on her knees, dropped on the cold floor…

"Hermione!" Somebody called out. No it's not the icy voice calling her, it was Ron. Hermione was still conscious but the nausea she was feeling was enveloping her bit by bit, but before it ever did a voice whispered in her ear saying a language she could not understand... "_Itma Neaouvorre ty souiste..." _it said.

Then she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So finally here's my chapter 4… There you guys have it. My Head Boy isn't Draco, it's Ron! Hehehe… and about that silly language you will surely know what that means if you keep on reading this story. You will also know why I entitled it 'Ethereal Whisper', soon enough you'll figure all that out! So… Whaddya guyz think about this chappie? Good? Not so good? Well. Please, please read and review! I really need those comments and reactions… I mean I'm a writer so I need to know how my story goes so far.

Special thanks to:

UreyEz13

last-ang3l

alarice-jade


	5. The Dream

**Ethereal Whisper**

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Harry Potter. Nonetheless, the only thing I would say I own is my characters added to this fictitious story.

Summary: The wind, the element we always encounter and the eyes before written history. Time has come to reveal their existence to two people with afar perception. Is it also the time to realize what they truly feel for one another?

**Chapter 5 – Tragic Events**

_I scream out loud, hoping somebody would hear me. But there was no response, not even one. I tried to resist the creature in front of me, but it was no use. The creature was far more powerful than I am. "Get away from me!" I shouted. But the creature didn't even bother, it continued what he was doing, putting hand caps in my sore hands. Then, it lifted me up, wanting me to walk and so I did._

_"Where are we going?" I tried to ask it but it just shot me a glare. It was not a scary look. It was far different from that. I could feel that behind those eyes was a kind and gentle loving creature. But why is this creature doing this to me? Why?_

_We are walking in a gloomy place, some place I don't know where. This place was a sort of dungeon or something, no, it was more of a piazza, I think. There are three pathways, to which are we heading? I was answered. We went straight, in between of the two other pathways. This road was seemingly wider than the other two._

_We're already here, I know. The creature opened the gate and a burst of light was coming from the other side. I squinted to see what was inside but the light was so shiny I can't see anything. The creature entered the place and so I followed. It's as if that it was the only part of the Wizarding World that has light. Unlike all the other places, all are dark and gloomy, except this place. _

_I hear other life forms whispering words I don't know, word I can't understand. I couldn't see who was talking, it's as if nobody else was there except for the fact that there are whispers, whispers I clearly heard yet barely comprehend. The creature unlocked my hand caps and he stepped out going to one of the rooms inside the place. As the creature opened the door in front another light let loose this time it wasn't white, it was… green._

_The door flew open and I could see the inside. Another creature appeared in my sight, it doesn't look like the other creature I saw. The door closed. The other creature stood right in front of me, smiling._

_"Where are we?" I heard myself asked the creature._

_Surprisingly, it answered back, "Home." It said plainly._

_Then a green light illuminate the creature, the green light shines so brightly that I could not see it, the creature. Another light elucidate from behind of me, this time, it was blue. The place was completely covered with green and blue lights. To where I was standing, was the mediate of the two colors. I could see the line between the lights and I could feel that it wanted to merge together, but there was something in between that made it not to, something that opposes the two lights to unite. My eyes hurt. The two lights above of me try so hard to join in together but it was useless, nothing was happening._

_I heard yet again the same voice I heard from the library. It called my name again, all over again. _

'_Hermione.' _

_Who is it? I don't know. How did it know my name? I don't know. It was just calling my name, just calling it._

_I find myself unable to gasp air. I can't breathe. I could see my eyes blurring out, yet again. But before the light on me darkens out my sight, I heard something. I clearly heard it. _

_'Itma Neaouvorre ty souiste' it whispered out calmly. Then, everything around me blacked out._

"Madame Pomfrey, she's awake!" A freckled girl called out.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered as she tried to sit on the bed. "What happened to me? Why am I in the Hospital wing?"

"You passed out." Ginny replied.

"Hermione!" Two voices shouted in unison as they made their way to where Hermione was. "I'm so glad you're up now." A boy with glasses said as he hugged Hermione ever so tightly.

"Harry. Ron." Hermione whispered merrily.

"You're awake at last." Ron hugged Hermione as well.

"Alright, I know you're all excited that you're friend here is already awake at last! But she still needs to take her medicine before everything else." said an old stout lady from behind.

"Here you go Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey handed the medicine to Hermione. "Drink it all up! It would be good for you." The old lady assured Hermione with that and went straight ahead. "Now, you can do the chit-chats." She added.

"Eew! That medicine really tastes bad." Hermione said with a funny face.

The group just laughed with her.

"So, how are you feeling now 'Mione?" Ginny asked as she sits beside Hermione's bed.

"Feeling much better, special thanks for that yummy medicine Madame Pomfrey gave me." Hermione smirked and all just giggled with her silly comment.

"Tell me, why am I here again?" Hermione snapped backed so serious, now wondering why she was ever in the Hospital Wing.

"You passed out when we're having one of those night rounds, the night when we we're… uhm… friends again." Said Ron, looking not so good when he said the part friends because he wanted to be more than that, but time won't permit him to.

"Yes, I remember that part. Then we heard something inside the library that's why we went in to see what's in there…"

"… And we separated to make the rounds faster. You directed me to the shelves near the tables and you head towards the Restricted Area of the library and then I don't know what happened next. I just heard you screaming and so I went there to see. I saw you lying in the Restricted Area, unconscious." Ron continued her.

"I saw a book." Hermione just blabbered out, still thinking about what happened to her.

"A what?" Harry interrupted.

"There was a book, lying on the floor." Hermione repeated.

"There was no book when I saw you unconscious 'Mione. It was just you lying in there." Ron assured himself and the other.

"I was holding it and… there was a voice calling my name all over again." Hermione added.

Ginny, Harry and Ron looked at each other, all carrying a confused appearance. "Hermione, there was really no book at that time. If you are holding it, how come I didn't see it? And I didn't hear any voice that night. And if there was a voice, how come I didn't hear it neither?" interrogated Ron.

"Maybe you're already drowsy then, that's why you hear voices banging in your ear. That's how it is when you're at that state. Even the tiniest noise you could hear because you're head is not upright." interrupted Madame Pomfrey who is getting some medicines from the table in front of Hermione's bed.

"No, I'm serious. It's not just a simple voice, it was calling my name." Hermione insisted.

"You don't believe me do you?" Hermione said.

"It's just… Promise Hermione there wasn't any book in there." said the red haired boy. "Ginny, tell her." He added.

"'Mione, the moment you passed out was the time I was walking pass through the library. I saw Ron running off out the library, so, I questioned him what's the matter. And he told me that you suddenly passed out and needs to be taken here… I told Ron we should call somebody else and so he did. I stayed for a few minutes with you as Ron called out somebody. And…" Ginny released a big sigh, then looking to Ron. "I didn't saw any book in which you told us you were holding. I, also, didn't hear any voice calling out your name that night." She continued.

"Really?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Seriously, Hermione. We won't lie to you 'Mione, you know that." Ron said.

"Enough of those topics, guys. Hermione there will be a Quidditch match next week. Ron and Harry here will play in that game." Ginny announced the up coming Quidditch match.

"Really? Versus who?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Pretty good match eh?" replied Ginny.

"Wait a minute, can you guys tell me how long am I staying her?" Hermione curiously asked her friends as she lowered the blanket covering her.

"2 weeks now, 'Mione." snapped Harry. Then a loud 'What!' was heard after Harry had said his reply.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny enough for today, she needs to rest now. And by the way, you should be going to your next class now." intermittent Madame Pomfrey.

They bid goodbye to Hermione who is now looking so shocked and went straight to their next class, and so, Hermione was left alone in the Hospital Wing. "I can't believe I was staying here for two weeks now…" Hermione sighed as she prepared herself to take a rest.

After a week, Hermione was permitted by Madame Pomfrey to go back to her class or for that day, watch the game. Hermione was already fine at that time. The moment she left the Hospital Wing was also the day of the match, Quidditch match.

"Miss Granger, before you leave we need to have a check up." halted Madame Pomfrey to Hermione. "To see if you're bloody fine." She added.

"But, it's the game's already starting. I would be late if I don't catch up now." Hermione explained.

"Well if you still want to watch the game, you better let me have you checked or else!" blackmailed the lady.

"Alright, alright. Just make it quick!" Hermione demanded as she made her way to the lady's room.

And so, Madame Pomfrey had her final check up with Hermione to see whether she is physically fit or if she still needs to rest in the Hospital Wing for another week. Good for Hermione the check up was fine. The results show that she is physically capable now. Madame Pomfrey still gave Hermione medicines for her to intake for that day, in case.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to watch the match, she was an hour late because Madame Pomfrey had to check up on her if she is really okay.

"Oh God! I'm late for the match." Hermione blurted as she sped down the hallway. As she hurried her way to get to the Quidditch Pitch as fast as she could, she met Ginny along the way.

"'Mione, there you are! What took you so long? Enough of that first, let's just Hurry." Ginny and Hermione make their way to the Quidditch Pitch. They eventually find a suitable place to watch it.

Up in the sky, was Harry and Ron. "Harry, look its Hermione and Ginny, they're here!" Ron delightedly said. "Yes, I can see that." Harry replied with a smile on his face. "She's alright now." Ron whispered but Harry heard what he said. "Yes Ron, She's fine. So don't worry about her. She's a tough girl. What you need to worry about is the bludger behind you!" Harry yelled the last part. Ron flew in the other direction to get away from the bludger.

"Whew! That was close. Thanks Harry. Alright, time to make it serious this time or else that bludger's going to kill me or even you." Ron joked as he head his way towards the goal post to position himself.

"A hundred and fifty by seventy? What's happening to the Gryffindor? We're losing!" Hermione said to Ginny in a surprised tone. "Just a while a go we were ahead of the Slytherin." Ginny said in the same manner as Hermione did.

"There goes Tanisha Grivenns, scoring another ten points for Slytherin!" shouted the announcer. "Looks like the bloody bludger's hitting all the Gryffindor players one by one." observed the announcer. "There goes Ron Weasley with an outstanding defensive outlay. He is now seriously defending their goal post." broadcasted the black guy.

The Slytherin uproar in such excitement as another ball passes through the Gryffindor's goal post. The crowd is getting wild. The Ravenclaw, as well as the Hufflepuff, can't accept the fact that the Gryffindor's losing the game.

"There is still chance for the Gryffindor to win this match, and it all lies in the hand of Mister Harry Potter!" assured the black complexioned announcer.

"Ron, watch your back, that bloody bludger's going crazy!" yelled Harry to Ron.

"You too, Harry!" Ron answered back. "And get that snitch for me, okay?" added Ron.

"Okay Ron!"

"The bludger's hitting anyone in the field." said the anchor.

"Kiana! Behind you!" shouted Draco but it was too late. The bludger hit Kiana right into her broom. Kiana's broom was cut into halves, and left Kiana fell on the high grounds. Lucky for her, she didn't have any serious wounds because of the bludger. There were just a few scratches. For that, another Slytherin player entered the game in replace to Kiana.

Right before the bludger hit Kiana, it was making past through another girl in sight, this time it wasn't a player, the target was Hermione. Hermione didn't even notice that the bludger's going to where she was watching, nobody noticed it, except for one… Malfoy.

"Granger! Get out of the way!" Draco shrieked as he lean on his broom to catch up the bludger. "What did he say?" asked Hermione. "I don't know I didn't hear It." Ginny replied gesturing her shoulders to say she really didn't know.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled out, yet again.

'What is she doing? Why isn't she moving out? The bludger's going in her way, can't she see it?' Draco thought.

Just in time, before it did hit Hermione, Draco stroked the bludger in the other direction, away from Hermione. "Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. The bludger did not hit Hermione but it hit Ron instead.

"What did you do? You -- you git!" Hermione cried. "I didn't mean to…" Draco was cut by the loud 'Shut Up!' by Hermione.

Hermione went down to see Ron, who was unfortunately hit by the bloody bludger, accidentally by Draco. She didn't know that the bludger's target was her and that Draco just saved her from that nasty thing. But all that did not matter to her. She was all focused on Ron being hit.

Ron was held straight to the Hospital Wing. There was a cut in his head caused by the bludger. The game was cancelled because of what happened and everyone was directed to go back to their dormitories.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry but Mister Weasley here needs no visitor for this moment. He is in grave danger and if you want him alive please leave this all to us." explained Madame Pomfrey in a mild tone.

"Will he be alright?" interrogated Ginny as tears fell down from her cheeks.

"I don't have yet the answer for that question, Miss Weasley." replied the old fat lady.

Harry hugged Ginny who is now bursting into tears. He was hushing her down, saying it would be alright and that Ron's brave enough to face this kind of situation. Hermione on the other side was crying calmly and wishing Draco to be dead. She stepped out of the room and head towards some place.

'That Malfoy's gonna pay for what he did!' Hermione contemplated as she closed her fist, ready to land a punch on Draco's precious face.

She was heading to the Slytherin's common room, searching for Malfoy. It took her already an hour, but Draco was nowhere to be found. Luckily, she saw Crabbe and Goyle walking towards her direction. She headed towards them as well, and faced the two.

"Where's Malfoy?" she said angrily with fuming brown eyes.

"We don't know." replied Goyle in a teasing manner.

"Where is he!" she said yet again in a much louder voice.

"What are you going to do if we won't tell you?" teased Crabbe. They look at each other and gave a big laugh to Hermione.

Hermione pointed her wand right in Goyle's nose tip, then, switching to Crabbe's as well. "Let's just say… This!"

"Okay, okay. We'll – we'll tell you. But first, put down the wand." Goyle answered in a trembling voice.

"He's – He's in the forest." Crabbe stated, shakily.

"Well then, thanks -- you cowards!" Hermione walked away and went to where Crabbe and Goyle tell Draco was.

"MALFOY!" a tangle haired girl shouted in amidst night. Draco turned around to see who was calling him. Surprised he is, it was Hermione. As he saw that it was Hermione he turned his back on her and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" confronted Hermione who is still catching up Draco's pace. "You git! You're so mean! Can't you play fair, Malfoy?" hollered Hermione as she kept on walking behind Draco. "Face me Malfoy!" she pulled Draco's shoulders and faced him to her.

"What now? Granger!" Draco said, displeased.

"You don't know why I'm here for? Well I'll explain it to you clearly." Draco turned his back to Hermione, ignoring her.

"How dare you hit Ron like that? Is that how you're parents taught you?"

"Well, Yes Granger! That's how my parents taught me since I was a baby!" Draco faced her, looking so mad. Draco walked again ever so hastily.

"Don't walk away from me!" Hermione shouted still in her place.

"Why shouldn't I?" snapped Draco who is still walking away.

Hermione tried to catch up, "Malfoy!" but Draco continued his walking in a much faster pace. Hermione looking so much annoyed ran towards Draco and bit his left arm.

"Let go of me Mudblood!" Draco bawled as he tried to pull Hermione away from him. Hermione let loose but did not stop there, she pulled her wand from her pocket and raised it in to Draco's face.

"Granger, put that down!" Draco demanded furiously. "Put that down, or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Hermione.

Draco jumped onto Hermione, taking the wand. "That's what I mean."

Hermione stomped into Draco's feet and landed a great punch into Draco's face. Draco fell from his knees, "You're mad, Granger!" "Is it not obvious?" she break-out. Hermione was not done yet, she leaped on top of Draco, slapping his face for the nth time. "Stop!" Draco said but Hermione continued on slapping his face. The wand on Draco's hands fell, he did try to get it but he touched something else, it's not the wand, it was something else.

A Bright light shimmered as Draco touched it and there was a silence. Hermione and Draco looked to see what the thing was but before they could even shouted what it was, it sucked them both. The great light enveloped them. What was it? Nobody else knows, except for Draco and Hermione…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's my fifth chapter! Taa-daa! Pretty misfortune for them isn't it? That's just the beginning of many folds to come, actually just NEAR the beginning of everything. Ahahaha! So how did it go this time? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I'm eager to know what you guys think. So please keep on popping out those reviews, please!

Oh by the way… Thanks for all those people who reviewed me and who are still there to wait for the next chapter to come. Thank you so much!

Smack!


End file.
